Other Deities
The neutral gods were all created as a result of the Children and the Aspects. Camanus A great warrior, depicted as a Orc Barbarian, bearing a great axe and a torch. He is the God of War and Triumph, Physical Prowess and the Flame. He teaches that the heart of a true warrior is burning with agression and passion, and that should be weilded to strike down your adversaies Cernus (The Father of the Forest) He is the spirit and the heart of the forest itself, exacting natrual law. He is the Lawful Neutral deity who embodies the Trees, the Forest, Balance, and Natural Order in the world. He is known to reside within the Forest of The Father, in a natrual form, an Elf bound in Vines, sort of an elemental incarnation of life. He protects his forest from all outsiders, using creations of fey origin to defend its borders. Drunn She is an image of natrual beauty, the wife of Cernus. She is the patron of Beauty, Nature and Sustenance. Drunn does not commonly take a solid depiction, but instead occupies the trees and flowers around the forests. She beleives that all life is beautiful, especially thoes lives that live within the natrual world. Fin Fin is the neutral God of invention and and experimentation. Curiosity dominates his followers, they usually embrace Maren'Tsai alongside Fin, putting learning into implimentation. Architects, inventors and those who are curious of how the world works follow him. Gideon Gideon was once a wizard who walked among the early inhabitants of Ebondawn. He grew in power, knowing no limits in power. He worsiped no one, reveared none. As he grew in age, so did his power, soon he ascended to a demigod. He took no side in the conflict of the pantheons, as he saw no gain in it. He could only gain through neutrality; mastering all sides of the devine and arcane spectrums. He is reveared by those looking to move up from their statuses and by wizards and arcanists who wish to gain immense power, as well as a few megalomaniacs. Maren'Tsai The grand Librarian, Maren'Tsai is the patron of knowledge and learning. His teachings are just that, teachings. You should search for knowledge among the world, learn all that you can, and share it. Teachers, librarians and students follow him. Nimn A clown of sorts, Nimn is the Goddess of Laughter and Merriment, along with the performance arts. Orin the Hunter Orin is a master hunter. He is the food chain itself. He is the master of those elements and the patron of preadators. There is always something bigger, always something more powerfull, and you cannot stop that, for that is the natrual law of things. He is lawful neutral, depicted as a mighty hunter, drapped in furs; bearing a spear and a bow. Vais The great muse, a god of art and inspiration. Beauty is within inspiration and imagination, within the depths of the mind and the soul. Category:Gods Category:Deities